Software applications include multiple versions, some of which include functionality not present in other versions. First time users of software applications choose among those multiple versions, and may select a feature-limited, ad-supported, or time-limited trial version of the software application to test out the software application. After using the trial version, the user may want to modify the software application to a feature-enhanced, ad-free, or unlimited version of the software application after the trial.